To Meddle in the Future
by Andarte
Summary: A companion oneshot to my Hermione/Lucius fic, Daughter of Leda, this story takes place in the 19th century and follows Leda's decision to meddle and her resulting fate.


Author's Note: I am horrible with modern British slang, and only slightly better with period slang, so I have made no attempt incorporate it to any degree here – there are no apologies for admitting defeat in that respect. :P

**If you have not yet read my other story, Daughter of Leda, yet, I would HIGHLY suggest doing so first. This story would make sense without it, but would be a bit of a spoiler if you went to read Daughter of Leda afterwards.**

Her vision was immersed with crimson hues, and her mind was overcome with a sorrow so intense it was like a blade through her chest. Leda tore her eyes away from her scrying flames, having received no satisfaction in them. For months her dreams had been consumed with images like she had just seen once more in the flames. She was nearly to the point of taking Dreamless Sleep potions, an action near sacrilege for a Diviner trained as she.

Her thoughts were obsessively analyzing every detail of the visions she had seen, seeking some alternative for the meanings she had already found in them. Divining wasn't an exact science, and there was always room for misinterpretation. Unfortunately for her in this particular instance, she was notoriously accurate in her predictions. And as it happened, her current predictions were not an option in her mind, but something to be avoided at all costs.

In the past, Leda had always prided herself on her Slytherin qualities. She thought about matters objectively, with fine tuned subtlety, and allowed her intelligence and intuition to guide her actions. She had never allowed her heart to rule her. Never, until now. Now her mind was racing with how best to prevent what she had seen, how best to meddle in the future. In truth, the dreams and visions had driven her to considering all manners of sacrilege, and she wasn't nearly as apologetic about it as she knew she should be.

How could things come to this? Wizarding wars were supposed to be a thing of the past that had been addressed and overcome, but there was no denying her visions. Apparently wizards and witches, like all other humans, were bound by their nature to ignore the lessons of history and repeatedly make the same mistakes all over again. If that was the case, why shouldn't she use her knowledge to save her descendants from becoming just another sacrifice of war?

Did it matter that it was, technically speaking, still wrong for her to do so, or was the concept of "love" finally beginning to cloud her judgment after so many years? There was certainly no denying that the sight of her descendant brought out what she could only identify as the maternal instincts in her. And what wouldn't a mother do to protect her child? There were no limits on a mother's love, and it was a force to be reckoned with.

-x-x-x-

Leda sat in a room lined in shelves of books and jars of herbs, light streaming through the numerous windows that lined each wall where shelves didn't. With a sigh she began putting away her scrying tools and cleaning up the table she had been working at. Aurelius would be arriving any minute and she valued his visits highly. They had been close friends as children, but his marriage a few years back had made it difficult to spend any time with her while observing the rules of propriety, at least as far as the public knew.

In the muggle world, the rule of Queen Victoria had resulted in a stricter moral code, and as much as the majority of wizards despised muggles, that stricter code had made its way into wizarding culture as well. Gone was the time when a man and woman who had been friends since youth could continue being friends without too much comment or grief from others. Truth be told, Leda's numerous relationships, with single and married men alike, were overlooked more easily than her steady friendship with Aurelius.

When she turned to put away more of her things she caught sight of him standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe and watching her every move. Feeling a huge grin spread across her face, Leda set the items back down and went quickly to embrace him. Propriety be damned.

"It's good to see you, Leda," he said when she finally released him, and once again she was stunned by just how gorgeous Aurelius was. Not that she would ever say it in anything other than jest, but to look at Aurelius was like looking at a god. He was like her own personal Apollo Helios, so blonde and radiant that you had no option but to be captivated by him.

Except in that he was not hers, and never would be, but that didn't stop her from appreciating his beauty. His features were delicately masculine, like chiseled marble. His eyes a bright blue that pierced through to the heart of everything. Everything except Leda, who guarded her heart as a dragon guards its treasure. His figure was lithe, but with broad shoulders and a muscular form that made him appear every bit as threateningly powerful as a god.

"Aurelius..." she said, trailing off for a moment. "Come, sit with me. Tea will be delivered shortly, and you must tell me everything about your trip."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening catching up on everything they had missed of each other in the past month, Aurelius leaning in towards her and his hand resting lightly on hers. Leda couldn't help but think, as the emotional woman she had become of late, that it was a shame that she and Aurelius hadn't married. She could love him as a wife, she knew, but it was best that he never know that. Aurelius had been in love with her for years, and frequently made a point to tell her so, but never had she hinted at any return of the feelings.

It was not for her to marry. Her personality wasn't designed for it, and she couldn't help but imagine things would end badly for them. They would have been fine, for a couple years, and then both would tire of one another and seek the arms of others. Their affairs would make things more and more strained between them until there was nothing of their old friendship left. It was only common sense that it would happen that way. And really, that just wasn't worth it to her Slytherin thinking.

Finally, Aurelius could delay returning to his wife no longer. As she rose to see him out, he pulled her closer and slowly kissed her lips. For a moment, she returned the kiss, and then she managed to stop herself. She couldn't do it. She lifted her fingers and placed them over his lips, gently pushing him away. "You know we can't," she said softly.

"Actually, we could," he corrected her, just as softly but with a pained edge to his voice. "You just won't. I'm not angry though. I love you. I always will. And now that I have once more been denied, it is time that I return to my wife."

He left without another word, his back held straight and his gait steady. Leda, on the other hand, sank slowly back into her chair as her legs gave out on her. Few things could break through her emotional walls, but Aurelius had always been an exception. Not for the first time, she wept.

-x-x-x-

For two weeks thoughts of her visions and of Aurelius consumed her. It seemed to Leda that she was becoming weak, and at first it had worried her. Finally, though, she had come to the conclusion that if she was going to have weaknesses, then she wasn't going to hide from them. She would deal with her weaknesses, and hope that in so doing it would make her stronger. During that time she came up with multiple plans that she could go with, but was unable to decide on anything until finally her abilities caught up with her.

Every morning she would scry to clear her mind and open herself to any visions meant for her. This particular morning, however, she saw something she wasn't prepared to see. Motherly instincts were one thing, but with this she felt a love stronger than anything she had felt before. She had always known it was there, but it had been buried so deep than never had she expected it to be so strong. And now, after so many decisions had been made that could not be taken back, her options were limited.

In her vision she saw Aurelius' wife growing in misery and hatred. That hatred was directed towards his relationship with Leda, all of his affairs being considered only petty grievances. To the current Mrs. Malfoy, Leda was the true threat to her happiness, and a threat that must be dealt with. Threats can be dealt with in multiple ways, but in Leda's visions there were two options. Either she died, or Aurelius would. She didn't particularly want to die, but the untimely death of Aurelius was not an option for her. She had just over a year in which to act before the visions would come to fruition of their own accord, and by that time she intended to have her plans in place.

-x-x-x-

Leda checked her appearance once more in the mirror before Aurelius arrived. Every chestnut curl was in place, her caramel colored eyes shone brightly in anticipation, and her skin glowed. Still, she was nervous. Oh, Leda knew herself to be beautiful, and knew that nearly every man she had ever attempted to manipulate had practically melted in her hands. But those other men were not Aurelius. Could she be as cold and calculated as she needed to be with him?

"Everything alright, nymph?" asked Aurelius from behind her, calling her by the nickname he'd used when they were children. It was the first time she had seen him in those two weeks, and her nerves were getting to her.

"I need a favor," she finally managed to say.

"I see," he said, "what sort of favor?"

"I can't explain everything," she began, "but I have seen things in my visions that are... not options in my mind. You know I would not meddle lightly in the future, but I feel like I have to. Some of this... no, most of this, relates to your future as well. I hope you will agree to my requests, and understand that even though you don't know every detail that I'm doing the best I can for you."

"Mhm... so there are multiple favors. What are they?"

Leda took a deep breath. "First of all, I need you to take an Unbreakable Vow for me. I see myself giving birth to a daughter, a squib. Eventually, though, the line will provide a witch stronger than any currently of my acquaintance. I need you to vow, and have the eldest son of each generation vow as well, that any aid she asks as a daughter of mine will be done."

"You ask a great deal," said Aurelius, and Leda began to see that his mood was worse than she had noticed at first. "And to think that is just one of your requests."

"Yes, but if my visions prove false than that daughter will never be born and the vow will cost your family nothing," said Leda. "And... ugh... what's gotten into you today? It's been years since I've seen you in this sort of mood."

"Well, let's see," he said, not looking her in the eye. "My wife just informed me this morning that she is with child, and seems to think that her present state earns her the privilege of harassing me about what I do in my free evenings. Then the friend that I have been in love with since childhood and constantly refused my advances while flaunting her affairs with every other man in town comes to me for an Unbreakable Vow."

Normally Leda would lock her emotions away, allowing the words to roll off of her and continuing the pursuit of her goal. The problem was that Aurelius' opinion of her was one of the only ones that mattered to her, and even if he was just speaking out of anger, she knew that the thoughts must have been there to some extent for awhile. So she sat there in silence, allowing her expression to be transparent for once in her life.

When he finally looked up at her, and saw the grief on her face, he realized at least in part how much he had hurt her. He was still bitter, but was willing to try to talk through the situation. "What are the remaining favors you ask of me?"

"I want you to father my daughter, but no one must know it was you."

He nodded his head slowly. "So though I was never good enough for you in the past, you wish to sleep with me now in order to get your way."

"It's not that you weren't good enough..." Leda mumbled quietly.

"Then what?" he asked.

"You are too good, that's the problem. Aurelius, I can't afford to feel anything for the men I'm with. I can't... I can't be weak." It was true in part. There was more to it, of course, but Leda wouldn't mention it unless it was the only way to convince him.

As it turned out, she didn't have to say much more. Aurelius knew her house like the back of his hand, and now he led her through it until they reached her bedroom. "I just need to know something first," he said. "Do you feel anything for me?"

"I care more for you than any other man I know," she answered softly. Her words were careful. Every word was true, and yet she had not confessed just how strongly it was that she cared for him. And she wouldn't confess it, not while she lived.

He didn't need her to confess any more than she had. It was enough for him, and more than he had recently begun to think he would ever hear. He began to kiss her, alternating between soft and hard kisses. His hands roamed the body that he had been studying for years but never before been able to explore.

Leda moaned softly when he pulled her closer to him, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. Time was as good as against her, and she was acutely aware of the fact. Her hands roamed his body as well, running through his long blonde hair, tracing the curve of his jaw and neck, feeling his muscular chest and strong arms. It was like perfection, and she wished that there had been an option where it didn't end. She broke off from his lips and begun to trail kisses down his neck, her hands wandering ever downward. With her mouth she showed him how she felt, even if she would never be able to speak the words.

As they moved slowly towards her bed, clothing was removed piece by piece. Finally, after Aurelius removed the last of the cloth that covered her, he took back control, picking her up and moving her over to the bed, following after her so quickly that they never stopped touching one another. He was silent, but as he kissed and caressed her body he kept repeating the same mantra over and over in his mind. _Mine. Always mine._

He could have taken more time to prepare her, to make this first time between them last as long as possible. But there was still that little bit of bitterness in the back of his mind, and he was anxious to make her, the only one that had ever really mattered, his. Aurelius thrust into her quickly and deeply, causing both to gasp at the sensations. From there it became no gentle experience for either.

Emotions, bubbling up slowly from beneath the surface, ruled their actions. He continued thrusting hard, trying to lose himself within her. She dug her fingernails into his back so much that she drew blood, trying to bring him closer to her. There is no way to bring two bodies together completely and truly as one, but in that moment it was as if they would accomplish it through sheer force of will.

-x-x-x-

For two months Leda and Aurelius were near inseparable, enjoying their time together despite knowing it would have to come to an end. Neither spoke of their true feelings, and both knew it was best that way. During that time Aurelius had explained his absence to his wife as an extended trip to get their business affairs in order so that he could spend time at home after their son was born.

It didn't matter at this point whether his wife believed it or not, so long as it bought them time. He knew to an extent that Leda had seen doom in their future, but also that she kept much from him. There was no asking her about her visions. Aurelius had learned long ago that Leda shared what she felt necessary and no more, regardless of how many ways you found to ask.

There were few words spoken on that last morning when they said goodbye, and most of them were by Aurelius. For Leda, any attempt to speak risked saying too much, and that would defeat everything. He had dropped to his knees and softly kissed her stomach, then risen and kissed her lips for what Leda knew would be the last time.

He disapparated, and not for the first time, she wept.

-x-x-x-

Nine months later, Leda had already given birth to her daughter, Calliope. She had sent her daughter away to be raised by her aunt, Carmella Yaxley. Her belongings had been divided between those things she sent with her daughter and those things she had sent to her Gringott's vault to be received by her great-great-grandaughter, Hermione.

It was a warm summer night when she sat down to write her final letters, saying farewell to all those she cared for, and hoping her hints and requests would be enough to guide the future. All these she sent out, or hid where she had planned.

Then she sat down to write the last of her letters, this one to the only man she ever loved. And not for the first time, but now for the last, she wept.

-x-x-x-

Leda was dressed in long, grey robes as she walked through the gardens of Malfoy Manor. One of her hands trailed behind her, reaching out to feel the leaves and blossoms as she passed. Touch heightened the rest of her senses, and she got little glimpses of the future as she went. She was inviting her death, she knew, but better to invite it than to allow her demise to be drawn out on her nemesis' terms.

It didn't take long. The current lady of the Manor, Elaine, soon appeared on the path behind her.

"Elaine," Leda said, acknowledging her by turning and nodding her head slightly. "I can't say that it's a pleasure."

Elaine glared at her, wand in hand. "What are you doing here? Haven't you ruined my marriage enough?"

"You ruined your marriage before I ever had anything to do with it, if indeed you must lay the blame for it at my feet," said Leda calmly. Perhaps a sane person would have run, but Leda had accepted it so fully that she felt only cold, numb acceptance. There would be no fighting it, and if she was lucky her inaction would infuriate Elaine enough to end things quickly. That, at least, was how it had happened in her vision.

Snapping her wand in half as her final show of submission, she knelt before Elaine and her world went black.

-x-x-x-

Aurelius heard his wife's harsh laughter from the garden and went immediately to see what was wrong, never having expected quite what he found. Elaine stood over the fallen body of Leda, her own wand in hand and the pieces of Leda's fallen at her feet. Elaine looked at him once in triumph, then turned and went back into the house and to their son, Abraxas.

Falling to the ground beside Leda, he kissed her cold lips and held her hand in his. An owl flew overhead, dropping a letter from its beak that fell steadily to the ground and landed beside him. It took only a few moments to read, but the effect of the last words he would receive from her would remain for the rest of his life. He continued staring at the page even after it had begun disintegrating in his hand, all trace of her words gone forever except in his mind.

He would abide by her wishes. As far as his descendants would be concerned, his love for Leda would have never been returned. Their time together would not have occurred as it had, and her daughter would not be his. All this he would do out of love for her, and he and his descendants would sacrifice their lives if need be to protect Calliope's line, just as Leda had sacrificed hers.

For the rest of his life, Aurelius would despise his wife, Elaine. But never did he seek to even the score. Rather, he allowed her to destroy herself slowly, to see how her actions had destroyed what little chance she'd ever had of receiving his love. To see how his love for Leda never faded.

-x-x-x-

_Dear Aurelius,_

_I find myself writing many letters of late, trying to put the final touches on what is to be my sacrifice. It was not the only option I foresaw, but it was the only option I was prepared to allow. I hope you will trust that I have made the best decision I could, and understand that what I'm about to tell you should be as good as forgotten as soon as you read the words._

_In my life you know I have always sought to protect myself from anything that might weaken me. Emotion, like so much else, has been locked away deep inside of me. I have avoided it, afraid that it would do me more harm than good, and my abilities would suffer for it. Perhaps in a way I have been meddling in the future all along. Once it was out of fear, and now I do it out of love. I am now willing to consider that perhaps had I chosen differently there would have been better options to choose from now, but as I cannot see what could have been but rather only what can now be, I will not allow those 'what ifs' to govern me now._

_Know then that I love you. I have always loved you, and even when I am gone I will continue to love you. I was afraid that I would lose you altogether if I allowed us to pursue any form of a further relationship, and so I ran from the prospect. I buried those feelings deep within me, and allowed myself to be with only men who held no threat of stealing my heart. In truth, there was never any danger, because it has always belonged to you, even if I never quite let you know it._

_Our daughter was born last month, and I named her Calliope. I have sent her to my mother's sister to be raised. I will not be here to do it, and I have accepted that. My sacrifice is done willingly out of the knowledge of what I will achieve through it, knowledge that others need not suffer the same fate as they would have otherwise._

_When you finish reading this letter, it will be no more. Be at peace._

_Leda_


End file.
